In the end
by fighting the wind
Summary: new facts about the lives of Lily and James Potter can lead to the well, unexpected and can change everything, in the end I DONT OWN N E THINGcept my charactors
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood over his parents grave for the first time. His once vibrant green eyes held no emotion. He had lost so much, so quickly, it was killing him on the inside. He didn't know which of his friends was next, and he hoped he never had to find out. A single black rose fell from his hand and landed on the graves. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I could never find the time, I'm sorry." a tear slid down his face. A light hand touched his shoulder.

"Harry, it's ok." a soft female voice said from behind him. He turned his head slightly and looked at his friends. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood behind. Them too, mourning the loss of Lily and James Potter.

"No, it's not ok." a cold, harsh voice said. A lone figure emerged from the shadows of the trees. "You haven't been here once in sixteen years." the figure took a step closer to them but still kept their face hidden.

"Who are you to say such things! Especialy to the one who is going to kill You-Know-Who!" Ron yelled at the figure who during his little rant was, laughing? "Why are you laughing?"

"This doesn't matter to you, Weasley!" the figure spat this venomously. "But I will tell you a little something about me anyway. I have been coming here to pay my respects to my godparents everyday of my life. So if anyone could say such things Weasley, it would be me." The shadowy figure made its way up to where Harry was standing. "Lily always loved Gryffindor colors." With that the pedals on the black rose that was lying on the grave turned in to red and gold ones. "James did too, he loved whatever she did."

"How do you know so much, about them?" Harry asked softly. the figure shrugged and turned away. "Where are you going?"

"Home." with that the figure vanished in to thin air.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed for only a few more minutes beofre heading back to the motel where they were staying. They decided to stay in the muggle world until it was time to fight, it was safer this way. Since they had little money they all stayed in one room. Hermione was the first to speak when they got back.

"She said Lily and James was her god parents. Do you know anything about that?" she turned to harry, he just shook his head.

"Its getting late we should go to bed." Ginny said, they all agreed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Many miles away the cloaked figure from the graveyard appeared in front of a run down house. the figure removed the cloak to revealing her long black hair. she slowly made her way inside. After taking a few steps towards the innermost part of the house she knew something was off. Her fears were only confirmed when she felt a boney hand on her shoulder. She fell to her knees and looked at the dusty floor.

"You are learning." the person behind her said mockingly. "took you long enough, better then your mother though. she still doesnt know how to show her respect."

"What did you do to her?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, Salem. She is still the way you left her. i have come here with an important mission."

"What is it?" the man removed his hand and she stood up. keeping her eyes focused on the ground she turned to face him. unexpectently he put his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eye. Red eyes met black ones.

"I want you to kill."

"Who?"

"Him." he pointed to her heart and she knew. this would be hard to accomplish but if he thought she could do it then she would. For everyone that has died. And for the first time in months Salem smiled.


	2. Rise

Salem went to her mother after the man left. Her mother has been in a coma like state since her father died, over a year ago. A curse was put on her, so she couldn't live without her one true alive. The only way to keep her alive was to keep her in a coma.

Salem went to her room and went to bed. It had been a long day and tomoorow will be the same. Closing her eyes she let the darkness consume her and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione said they should go back to the graveyard, to see if the shadowy figure came back. Ron refused to go as did Ginny. Harry decided to come, he wanted to know about this person. After getting to the graveyard they hid in the shadows. They waited for over three hours before something happened.

Salem appeared in front of the tombstone for Lily and James. She brought her couldron along with a few key ingredients. Today was the day that she knew what she was meant to do. She set the couldron over a burner and filled it with water.

As the water reached its boiling point, she took out what looked like blood and poured it in and started chanting.

"Trvat zabirat moje tajemstvi, ze zivot. Spravit jejich zivoty, a nazor." she raised a silver knife to her left palm and made a quick slash. She then started to put the knife in the couldron blade first, letting the blood diffuse in.

"Sbor a ze vsech sil." a strong breeze started to blow, blowing off her hood revealing her face. She was to concerned with what she was doing she didn't notice. She placed the knife back down and raised a voodoo doll. Taking a smaller knife she continued chanting.

"Krev ze krev, Nitro ze nitro." taking the smaller knife she made an incistion over the dolls heart.

Harry winced in pain as she cut the doll. Raising his shirt he saw that he was cut right above the heart. He looked back at the black haired girl and saw blood dripping from the dolls cut. His blood. He wanted to make her stop but before he could get to her Hermione stopped him.

"If she is doing what i think she is, then you don't want to interupt her."

The breeze got stronger and stringer as she continued. Putting the doll and small knife down she picked up two different dolls, one looked like lily and the other James.

"Dat tato Jako znameni jejich tela. Zasadit jejich tela a duse kombinat" dropping the dolls in the couldron, she placed her hand over it and started to pull the water out of it leaving just the blood and the dolls.

"Plavot! A pridat ta zivot!" green and silver smoke started to rise out of the couldron and after a few momnets so did two people.


End file.
